Zero Life (anime)
An animated television adaptation of Zero Life, based on the original manga by Hiroyuki Takei and Akira Akatsuki, premiered on Fuji TV's noitaminA block with a total of 26 episodes, airing between November 21, 2013 and May 15, 2014. It was directed by Naokatsu Tsuda and mainly produced by the studio, Toei Animation; David Production and Aniplex were production assistants on "fourteen-out-of-all-twenty-six-episodes". Staff *Original manga: Hiroyuki Takei *Original character design: Akira Akatsuki *Direction: Naokatsu Tsuda *Character design: Akihiro Asanuma *Chief animation director: Takahiro Yoshimatsu *Storyboard chief: Yō Moriyama *Color design: Aya Ouchi *Art direction: Shunichiro Yoshihara *Photographic direction: Toyonori Yamada *Editing: Masahiro Goto *Sound direction: Jun Watanabe *Music: Yasuharu Takanashi *Music work: VAP, Aniplex (music production assistance/co-producer) *Animation work: Toei Animation *Production: 0lif Dream Team *Broadcaster: Fuji TV (noitaminA) *Recording studio: Tabac English staff *ADR Director: Kirk Thornton *ADR Script: Alex Von David *Casting director: Kaeko Sakamoto *Co-producer: Mami Okada *Dialogue editing: Jun Umeda *Executive producer: Hideki Goto *Producer: Eric P. Sherman, Hiroe Tsukamoto, Sawako Furuya *Production assistant: Samantha Duncan *Recording engineer: Justin Kohler, Ricardo Watson *Translation: Jackie McClure *ADR Production: Bang Zoom! Entertainment Music Openings *"In the End, the Choice Is All Yours" by Fear, and Loathing in Las Vegas (episodes 1-13) *"Behind the Curtain" by coldrain (episodes 14-26) Closings *"Black Flame" by Concerto Moon (episodes 1-13) *"Hug" by SID (episodes 14-26) Cast Japanese *Hiroyuki Yoshino - Ongaku Azayaka *Emiri Katō - Totsugeki Suteki *Chika Sakamoto - Kyōken *Kōji Yusa - Nathaniel the Gore *Nobuhiko Okamoto - Saigen Majime *Ayahi Takagaki - Zaika Hitoame *Kenji Akabane - Dan Tsumikomu *Rie Tanaka - Nōryoku Hekireki *Masaaki Tsukada - Shinzui Azayaka; 1-10 *Kinryū Arimoto - Shinzui Azayaka; episodes 11+ *Megumi Toyoguchi - Ophelia *Hisayoshi Suganuma - Chikuma English *Sean Chiplock - Ongaku Azayaka *Wendee Lee - Totsugeki Suteki *Midge Mayes - Kyōken *Johnny Yong Bosch - Nathaniel the Gore *Matt Hill - Saigen Majime *Cristina Vee - Zaika Hitoame *Grant George - Dan Tsumikomu *Kimlinh Tran - Nōryoku Hekireki *Dave Mallow - Shinzui Azayaka *Cherami Leigh - Ophelia *Darrel Guilbeau - Chikuma Episode list Invasion of the Chaos Arc *001: Fight 'Em 'Til You Can't **November 21, 2013 **Musical reference - "Fight 'Em 'Til You Can't" by Anthrax *002: Beauteous Rot **November 28, 2013 **Musical reference - "Beauteous Rot" by Gwar *003: Slaughterhouse Road **December 5, 2013 **Musical reference - "Slaughterhouse Road" by Mushroomhead *004: Ice Ice Baby **December 12, 2013 **Musical reference - "Ice Ice Baby" by Vanilla Ice *005: Carry Stress in the Jaw **December 19, 2013 **Musical reference - "Sleep (Part II): Carry Stress in the Jaw" by Mr. Bungle *006: Destroy What Destroys You **December 26, 2013 **Musical reference - "Destroy What Destroys You" by Kreator *007: A Gunshot to the Head of Trepidation **January 2, 2014 **Musical reference - "A Gunshot to the Head of Trepidation" by Trivium *008: Love Dump **January 9, 2014 **Musical reference - "Love Dump" by Static-X *009: Cross Out the Eyes **January 16, 2014 **Musical reference - "Cross Out the Eyes" by Thursday *010: Full Circle **January 23, 2014 **Musical reference - Full Circle by Drowning Pool *011: Black Star Deceiver **January 30, 2014 **Musical reference - "Black Star Deceiver" by Soilwork *012: Drumhead Trial **February 6, 2014 **Musical reference - "Drumhead Trial" by Protest the Hero *013: New Junk Aesthetic **February 13, 2014 **Musical reference - New Junk Aesthetic by Every Time I Die Depraved Nectar Arc *014: Sounds of a Playground Fading **February 20, 2014 **Musical reference - Sounds of a Playground Fading ''by In Flames *015: Zombies are Only Good for Your Health **February 27, 2014 **Musical reference - "Zombies are Only Good for Your Health" by Poison the Well *016: Make Total Destroy **March 6, 2014 **Musical reference - "Make Total Destroy" by Periphery *017: Pour Some Sugar on Me **March 13, 2014 **Musical reference - "Pour Some Sugar on Me" by Def Leppard *018: Satan's Ice Cream Truck **March 20, 2014 **Musical reference - "Satan's Ice Cream Truck" by Strapping Young Lad *019: Mousefood **March 27, 2014 **Musical reference - "Mousefood" by Stolen Babies *020: God Called in Sick Today **April 3, 2014 **Musical reference - "God Called in Sick Today" by AFI *021: Up from the Ashes **April 10, 2014 **Musical reference - ''Bu-ikikaesu by Maximum the Hormone *022: Spieluhr **April 17, 2014 **Musical reference - "Spieluhr" by Rammstein *023: A Pale Horse and the Story of the End **April 24, 2014 **Musical reference - "A Pale Horse and the Story of the End" by Soilent Green *024: Happiness in Slavery **May 1, 2014 **Musical reference - "Happiness in Slavery" by Nine Inch Nails *025: Famous Last Words **May 8, 2014 **Musical reference - "Famous Last Words" by My Chemical Romance *026: Goodbye to the Gallows **May 15, 2014 **Musical reference: Goodbye to the Gallows by Emmure